


Nog

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nog, nog, nog, nog," Rodney says happily, slouched on a wooden bench, staring into his earthenware mug of alien seasonal cheer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nog

"Nog, nog, nog, nog," Rodney says happily, slouched on a wooden bench, staring into his earthenware mug of alien seasonal cheer.

"Noooog," John agrees, slurping a mouthful and grinning messily.

"Nog," Rodney says, elbowing him a little.

"Nog, nog, nog," John replies, elbowing him back.

Which is how they start swaying, leaning from side to side, perfectly synchronized, swinging their nog mugs.

"Nog, nog," Rodney begins in a sing-song voice.

John gasps a little, as if Rodney is the best thing he's ever _imagined_. "Nog, nog," he joins in, singing too.

Which is how Teyla finds them, swaying, singing, grinning goofily, nogged out of their skulls. "You are most strange," she observes coolly.

"Noooooog," Rodney offers, holding the note in strange almost-harmony to John's noggish rumblings.

"Please do not drink so much of the trysaala that you throw up," she says patiently. "It would be most unpleasant."

Rodney leans his head on John's shoulder. "Nog," John sings, looking up proudly.

Teyla sighs. "Yes. Quite." And goes to find Ronon.

"Nog, nog," Rodney sings softly, yawning around his words.

"Nog," John agrees, and kisses the top of Rodney's head, smacking his lips and leaning in for just a small noggish nap of his own.


End file.
